¿Un error?
by Le reve de l'arlequin
Summary: - ¡Ya estoy harto, Cas! Ya no puedo más. Lo que pasó fue un error. ¡Un error y nada más! No se volverá a repetir y ya por favor ¡déjame en paz!. Dean está siendo un idiota con un complejo de mártir, Cas está lastimado y Sam no va a dejar que su hermano siga negando la conexión que los dos idiotas comparten. Destiel


**_¿Un error?  
_ **

**Disclaimer:** _Lamentablemente nada me pertenece :(  
_

_**Advertencia:** Dean siendo un idiota, algo de codependencia entre hermanos (me encanta), algo de cursilerías y un Cas furioso. Ah, y algo así como un Sam POV  
_

**Nota:**_ Espero que les guste ;)  
_

* * *

Hay una cosa que Sam ha aprendido después de casi 30 años de vivir con su hermano y es que Dean tiene una manera peculiar de comportarse y sobre todo de reaccionar ante ciertos eventos o circunstancias. Dean es impulsivo, su propia naturaleza de carácter lo hace actuar por instinto, muchas veces sin pensar dos veces antes de lanzarse de lleno con puños y dientes ante lo que venga. Y no es que eso sea algo malo, ¡claro que no! Sam admira la fortaleza de espíritu y la determinación de su hermano, su ferviente fe en sus ideales y su incapacidad de darse por vencido, sin importar que la situación esté estadísticamente en su contra, son cosas que muchas veces han ayudado a Sam a seguir adelante, que lo han forzado a seguir caminando aún contra sus protestas. No importa que tanto lo niegue o que tanto Dean intente demostrar otra cosa, él es inteligente, no solo eso sino que también es listo, pero hay veces, muchas de las que le gustaría afirmar, en las que Sam desearía que Dean escuchase esa pequeña voz que sin duda grita hasta el agotamiento en la parte de atrás de su cabeza; si lo haría, Sam está seguro que su hermano se evitaría el 99.99% de problemas en los que se mete.

Suspirando, el menor de los Winchester mira a la pelirroja pegarse inclusive más a Dean, no solo sus brazos están alrededor de su cuerpo, sino que ahora sus piernas se han sumado al esfuerzo de mantenerse adherida por completo a su hermano. Con una mueca, Sam observa a Dean aplastar fácilmente a la chica entre la pared y su propia figura, introduciendo su lengua aún más profundamente su garganta. Tomando un sorbo de su bebida comienza a contar regresivamente.

No llega ni siguiera a diez cuando la puerta del bar se abre de repente. Castiel avanza despacio sin quitar la vista de la escena que Dean y Crissy – ¿o era Cristal? – están ejecutando. La relativa calma que se refleja en la cara de un muy humano Castiel es un indicio de que tan mal la situación se va a volver. Suspirando nuevamente, Sam se pone de pie y avanza hacia el otro extremo del bar sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo sus habilidades serán necesarias para confortar y sacar de la línea a la pobre muchacha.

Cuando Castiel arranca de un solo tirón la boca de Dean, separándola de la pelirroja con tanta fuerza que se escucha un sonido como el de una ventosa al dejar de hacer contacto con alguna superficie, Sam coge suavemente del brazo a la chica, quien perpleja y asustada lo sigue hasta la salida del bar.

- Escucha cariño, lo mejor será que vayas a casa ¿De acuerdo?

Y para su alivio, Crissy obedece con una última mirada en dirección a Dean y una corta inclinación de cabeza. Para cuando regresa, Cas y Dean están gritándose el uno al otro con iguales expresiones de enfado.

- ¡Ya estoy harto, Cas! Ya no puedo más. Lo que pasó fue un error. ¡Un error y nada más! No se volverá a repetir y ya por favor ¡déjame en paz!

El dolor en el rostro de Castiel es evidente y Sam no puede evitar encogerse ante la traición que muestran sus ojos. Nunca, desde el día que toda esta locura comenzó, Dean había hablado de esa manera a Cas, nunca había hecho parecer que el beso que esos dos idiotas compartieron en el asiento de atrás del Impala fue un error. Nunca antes lo había hecho porque Sam sabe, y está completamente seguro que Dean también lo sabe, que no fue un error, que tanto Dean como Cas lo querían, que fue algo consensual y grande que significo un drástico cambio en su relación. Pero si hay algo que puede definir a su hermano algo más que su inteligencia o su sex appeal, es su terquedad. Y es que no hay nadie más terco en el mundo que Dean Winchester, y si, por algún estúpido complejo de inferioridad, decidió que era imposible que Cas pudiera sentir algo por él porque el ex – ángel merece algo mejor que sobras viejas y rotas no hay nadie que le pueda convencer de lo contrario.

- De acuerdo, Dean. Lo entiendo

Sam puede sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Dean se tensa a su lado, su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado en posición de lucha, como si no creyera que la tranquilidad en la voz de Castiel fuera verdadera, como si creyera que en cualquier momento pudiera saltarle encima y golpearle hasta cansarse.

- Perdón por asumir cosas que no eran. Yo… No volveré a importunarte nunca más.

Sam quiere gritar, quiere agarrar de la cabeza Dean y golpearlo contra una pared hasta que entren en razón, quiere encerrarlo en una habitación con Cas hasta que admita que lo que siente es real, hasta que tenga alguna clase de revelación y arme una escena todo cursi y se declare con algún meloso gesto como flores o chocolates. Pero Sam tiene que engullir la necesidad de sacudir a su hermano y gritarle "!Pero qué diablos crees que haces!" cuando ve que la mortal resolución en los ojos de su hermano es inamovible, al menos no por él.

Con una última mirada a la puerta del bar, por donde segundos antes un herido Castiel desapareció, Sam se vuelve hacia su hermano. Para cualquier otra persona, la expresión en blanco que refleja su rostro puede parecer verídica, pero no para él, que ha pasado casi 30 años aprendiendo a leer cada posible expresión que su hermano pudiera mostrar. Sam puede leer el dolor, la indecisión, el odio y el arrepentimiento en la estoica máscara que intenta llevar Dean.

- Eres un idiota, Dean. Un completo idiota.

Con esas últimas palabras, Sam desaparece hacia el frío de la noche, esperando de corazón que su hermano y Cas arreglen las cosas antes de que sea muy tarde.

oOo

Castiel no volvió esa noche al hotel en que los tres se registraron, tampoco volvió la siguiente, ni tampoco la siguiente. Es realidad ya ha pasado una semana desde que Castiel desapareció y Sam ya comienza a sentirse ansioso y nervioso, Dean también lo está, se le nota aunque intente demostrar lo contrario. Las primeras 24 horas Sam pensó que Dean lo llamaría, a las 48 intentó disuadirlo para que lo haga, a las 72 se resignó y decidió contactarlo por sí mismo, y ya son más de 30 llamadas y aún ha logrado nada.

Dean está sentado en su cama limpiando una de sus armas, sus ojos están concentrados en la tarea que está realizando, sus manos se mueven sin problema separando cada pieza y la escena parece tan relajada, tan rutinaria que Sam no puede más.

- ¡Llámalo, Dean!

Su hermano solo lo mira con una ceja entornada y una mueca en los labios.

- ¡Hazlo, Dean! Ya es una semana ¿Cuánto más tiempo vas a dejar pasar antes de que aceptes que lo quieres?

- No sé de que hablas, Sammy. Ya te lo dije ¡maldición ya se lo dije a él también! Lo que paso fue un error. Un error, Sam. No hay nada entre Cas y yo, no lo hubo y nunca lo habrá.

El menor de los Winchester no dice nada por un largo rato, solo se lo queda mirando en silencio, observando la apretada línea de su mandíbula, la forma en que su frente se arruga inconsciente, el temblor en sus manos que aún se mueven desarmando la pistola. Suspira repentinamente cansado, se frota el cuello intentando relajar sus músculos y no puede no pensar en que los Winchester en definitiva tienen un enorme complejo de mártir, ese complejo que siempre les fastidia la vida y les hace pensar que merecen menos del resto. Sentándose lentamente y retirando el arma de las manos de Dean, Sam se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

- Escúchame, Dean. Quiero que me escuches claramente y no me interrumpas ni siquiera una sola vez. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sam espera que su hermano cabecee afirmativamente antes de comenzar.

- Sé cómo te sientes, Dean. Te comprendo, de veras lo hago. Yo… Cuando conocí a Jess.

- Sam…

Sam mira bruscamente a Dean, puede sentir su confusión, su asombro y su miedo, pero decide ignorarlo. Lo que está a punto de hacer no es nada fácil, discutir de sus sentimientos nunca lo ha sido con Dean, pero discutir de Jess… Bueno eso nunca lo habían hecho, no desde que Azazel la asesinó. Y a pesar de que han pasado ocho años ya, Sam aún lo encuentra difícil, el dolor, aunque ya más moderado, aún está ahí, la rabia, la angustia, la culpa y el arrepentimiento siempre van a tener un espacio en su corazón y en su alma, Jess siempre va a estar ahí no importa cuánto tiempo pase. Pero esto es lo que Dean necesita, esto es lo que Sam también necesita. Es lo que ambos necesitan para moverse, para dejar el pasado atrás de una vez por todas.

- Cuando conocí a Jess no era un buen momento. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiados sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me sentía aliviado de haber escapado de la locura de vida que teníamos, de todos esos monstruos, de la caza, la sangre, incluso de papá. Por otro lado me sentía asqueado de mí mismo de haberlos abandonado, de haberte dejado a ti, de haber defraudado a papá, y de alguna manera de haber decepcionado a mamá. Yo, como ustedes, también quería encontrar a Azazel y matarlo de la manera más lenta y dolorosa, también quería buscar venganza, pero ya no podía, y quizás sí, fui cobarde, pero esa no era la vida que quería, Dean. Toda esa demencia, toda esa violencia era suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera, así que me fui, escapé. Y a pesar de que de algún modo había conseguido alivio, también me odiaba, sentía que no valía nada, no cuando había desertado tan fácilmente de mi propio padre y hermano. Y luego conocí a Jess, ¡y era hermosa, Dean! Toda sonrisas y alegría, tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Y ella comenzó a interesarse en mí, no lo podía creer y me asusté y comencé a alejarla, me comportaba mal, no contestaba sus llamadas, fingía no conocerla, incluso comencé a buscar a otras chicas. Simplemente sentía que no la merecía, que no era posible que alguien como ella se fijará en alguien como yo, que no era justo para alguien como ella, que ella merecía más, no alguien con tantos problemas, no alguien tan roto y confundido, con mentiras y sangre en sus manos. Dean, se cómo te sientes. Lo sé, porque lo mismo que estás haciendo tú, yo también lo hice.

Sam se detiene por un momento, el corazón le martillea en el pecho y agradece que Dean no lo interrumpa, si lo hiciera él sabe que no podría continuar.

- Pero si había algo que Jess era, es que era terca, tanto como tú, Dean. No me dejó esconderme, no me dejó escapar, me empujó hasta el límite, hasta que ya no pude más y me rompí, y luego lentamente me fue arreglando, me hizo abrir los ojos y de alguna manera me hizo darme cuenta de que podía al menos intentar ser mejor, que podía cambiar. Y no sé si lo hice bien, si sirvió para algo, pero al menos estuve con ella, al menos tuve mi tiempo, no fue mucho, pero lo valió. Lo que quiero decir, Dean, es que ya sabemos que tanto tú, como Cas o como yo hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, cada uno tiene sus propios demonios que enfrentar. Pero ahora, por fin después de demasiado tiempo somos libres, no hay nadie que nos controle, nadie que intente matarnos, ni nadie que quiera acabar con el mundo. Matamos a Azazel hace tiempo, detuvimos el apocalipsis y regresamos a Lucifer a su jaula, no hay más leviatanes y falsos dioses con cuerpo de Cas, sellamos por fin las puertas del infierno, Cas tiene la oportunidad de ser humano y no hay más ángeles jugando con nuestros destinos. Dean, ¿te das cuenta de que por primera vez en nuestra vida podemos ser felices? No una felicidad fingida, sino una real, una que nadie nos puede quitar. Dean, tú y Cas tienen algo, siempre lo han tenido, esa extraña conexión o lo que sea, pero siempre ha estado ahí. No lo arruines, no lo hagas a un lado, no lo dejes escapar.

Por el lapso de un latido, Sam. teme que Dean haga burla de sus palabras, que lo llame por algún nombre y deseche su consejo, pero no lo hace. Lo único que hace es apretar su hombro hasta que duele, mirarlo a los ojos con emoción y abrazarlo con fuerza. Dean puede no ser muy bueno con las palabras, pero lo compensa con sus acciones. Cuando Dean se levanta y se dirige hacia el baño, Sam se da cuenta que su teléfono ha desaparecido y no puede evitar la sonrisa que se expande e su rostro.

oOo

- Dean, está bien. Ya aparecerá ¿De acuerdo? Solo dale tiempo.

Sam no sabe que más decir y muerde su labio preocupado mirando a su hermano. Cas no contestó, no siquiera cuando Dean llamó de su propio teléfono, y no es que eso le sorprenda, después de todo Cas se veía muy molesto y herido la última vez que lo vieron.

- Pero y ¿qué tal si no me quiere ver Sam? ¿Qué pasa si no me deja explicárselo? Yo…

Dean se calla se golpe, la mirada fija en dirección al frente. Cuando Sam se vuelve para ver qué es lo que llamó la atención a su hermano su boca se abre hasta el piso. Cas está en la misma esquina donde Dean tenía presionada a la pelirroja, en la misma pared y contra el cuerpo de un tipo alto y musculoso, su lengua en lo profundo de su garganta.

- Dean…

Comienza a decir el menor de los Winchester, pero Dean ya no está a su lado, y a pesar de intentarlo, no pudo evitar que Dean separara bruscamente al chico, lo noqueara de un solo golpe y arrastrara a Castiel a la fuerza hacia el exterior. Suspirando, Sam decidió seguirlos solo en caso de que intentaran matarse.

Cuando sale, el aire frío le provoca temblores y los gritos de Cas lo guían hacia los dos idiotas.

- ¡Pero qué diablos crees que estás haciendo Dean Winchester!

- ¡Qué es lo que estás haciendo tú, Cas! ¡No puedes ir y besar a cualquiera!

Cas lo mira atontado por un minuto, su boca juntándose en una fina y tensa línea, y cuando su cara adquiere un color púrpura intenso, Sam sabe que esto no será bueno, nada bueno. Decide quedarse, quizás Dean necesite algún tipo de ayuda médica cuando todo acabe.

- ¡Y quien te crees que eres para decidir a quién puedo o no besar, Dean! Tú no tienes ese derecho. Yo pudo hacer lo que quiera, tengo tanto derecho de besar a quien quiera como tú lo tienes.

Sam nunca ha visto a Cas tan alterado, tan enojado y gritando a Dean, pero es lógico que, ahora que es humano, sus emociones ya no estén bajo ese férreo control angelical. Su decisión de quedarse para ver la pelea desaparece cuando Dean arrincona a Cas contra un muro, sujeta sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y se acerca hasta quedar completamente pegado al tembloroso cuerpo del otro hombre. Al final de cuentas, Sam está seguro de que no quiere saber cómo va a acabar todo este problema, y si alguien acaba necesitando puntos o suturas siempre pueden entrar al bar y buscarlo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Sam se resigna y decide salir a comprobar si Cas lastimó seriamente a su hermano. Una vez fuera, la escena que lo recibe es una muy diferente a la que se había imaginado. Cas sigue presionado contra el muro, pero su pose está imitando a la que una vez la chica pelirroja hizo: piernas brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Dean, sujetándose a él como si fuera su salvavidas. Las manos de Dean están por todas partes, en los muslos de Cas, en su cintura, en su pecho, en su cuello y cabello. Los dos están sonriendo alegremente, acariciando el rostro del otro con sus narices.

- Dean, eres un completo y gran idiota.

Es lo que murmura Cas a su hermano antes de acercarse y besarlo de lleno. Con una sonrisa Sam se marcha hacia la habitación del hotel que sabe que ya no compartirá con Dean, los murmullos de los besos de los dos idiotas que dejó atrás resonando en sus oídos, y de alguna manera, calentando su corazón.

oOO

Es más de media noche cuando Dean regresa a la habitación solo por una muda de ropa y su cepillo de dientes. Todo está en silencio exceptuando por los suaves ronquidos de Sam. Con cuidado se sienta a los pies de la cama, mirando por no sabe cuánto tiempo a su hermano pequeño dormir y recordando todas y cada una de las palabras que Sam le dijo aquella tarde. Antes de marcharse se vuelve una vez más ante la dormida figura del menor de los Winchester y suavemente susurra:

- Tu también serás feliz, Sammy. Me aseguraré de ello.


End file.
